Loric Cave (Himalayas)
Loric Cave is a stone cave located in Himalaya, India. Description A curved stone surface leads from the ouside to a huge rock cavern, which has a ceiling a couple hundred feet high and polished walls. In one of its walls, deeply carved are two sets of vertical lines several feet high and spaced five feet apart. In between the two lines sits a small blue triangle, with three more curved lines carved horizontally above it. The entrance was opened when Eight put his pendant on the blue triangle, possibly due to it being Loralite. Inside, a small rock pattern lay in the centre with a large Loralite stone in the centre. The walls were filled with symbols, carvings and paintings. One particular area shows a picture Lorien with a woman standing over a man, both holding sleeping babies, underneath. Next to the woman is three columns of alien text. Further along is a triangle spaceship with spirals and symbols on its wings and constellation of stars on its nose, the same pattern as the stones surrounding the loralite. History The cave was used by Loric many years ago, most notably by a Garde known as The Oracle. As Number Eight's legacies began to form he started having vivid dreams that taught him a lot about Lorien. One particular dream showed him how the Loric on Earth were able to travel great distances quickly. Most likely using a Teleportation Legacy and the Loralite rock. Marina, Ella, Crayton and Number Six are taken to the cave by Eight and shown paintings, in frames, that they soon realise are prophecies, presumeably foreseen a considerable time in the past. They depict events that have and will occur in the past, present, and future regarding the nine chosen Garde that fled Lorien for Earth. The events shown through the frames include: *Nine children standing in front of a spaceship. *Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians. *The deaths of Number One, lying in a pool of blood, Number Two under Ivanick Shu-Ra's boot and Number Three impaled by a sword in the jungle. *The battle at Number Four's school with Four and Six present. This marks the point when the charm is broken too. *A figure standing on a pine tree, throwing something down at three Mogadorians. *Marina and Six at the Lake in Santa Teresa. *Four and Nine running out of the Mogadorian base in West Virginia. *Number Eight plunged by a sword all the way through his body. *Setrákus Ra with a sword at his throat and dead Mogadorians surrounding him. *A planet cut in half, the top half in Earth with a ship approaching from the left and the bottom is dead and barren with a ship approaching it from the right. The Loric Cave was destroyed by the Mogadorians after an attack on the Loric inside it. Crayton is killed in a blast and Eight is able to teleport away with Marina and Ella but Six, who wasn't holding Eight's hand, is teleported to New Mexico by herself. Category:Buildings/Structures/Facilities Category:Locations Category:Important Loric Sites on Earth